Fur And Feather
by CanzetYote
Summary: The Foxbusters. Oneshot. ToddXJefferies. Todd and Jeffries have a heart-to-heart chat with each other. Can a fox and a chicken truly be soul mates?


**NOTE:** _This is my very first Foxbusters fic. It's a oneshot and centered around my OTP of the series, Toffries (Todd X Jeffries). After seeing the episode Winging It, I became obsessed with shipping those two despite the fact one is a fox and one is a chicken. They are SO ADORABLE together and if I'm not mistaken, Jeffries was flirting with Todd while they were in the sky and Todd was on the glider. I was sad to find nothing on this pairing so I finally got around to making this oneshot. I'll warn you, it's insanely fluffy and gushy and full of cuddling and sappy dialogue. Feel free to read and review!_

The sun set in the sky of the English countryside. On top of a hill sat a fox and a chicken but the chicken wasn't in the fox's teeth. Not at all. In fact, the two were snuggling as they gazed at the sunset. Todd let out a deep sigh as he turned to the chicken, "How could something so wrong feel so right?"

"I don't know." Jeffries spoke in her thick Irish accent as she roosted close to the fox, "But...I kind of like it. Sneaking out to see you, I feel so dirty and it feels like so much fun."

Todd chuckled a bit, "Exactly, there is a bit of a thrill in this, isn't there?"

Jeffries smiled as she gazed into the fox's unusual eyes. In a strange way, Todd had the most beautiful eyes. They were a little large but to the hen, there was something adorable and strangely alluring about Todd's golden eyes. She felt like she could just get lost in them as if she were in a trance.

Todd gently nuzzled the chicken with his snout, "Soon the stars will be out and it will be just the two of us watching them."

"I wonder if it's possible to catch a falling star." Jeffries mumbled aloud.

"I think I've already caught MY falling star." Todd replied, causing the hen to blush and giggle a bit.

Jeffries rubbed her feathered cheek against Todd's fiery red fur, "You're a sweet one for a fox, ya are. So how was your day?"

The instant the hen asked the question, she instantly regretted it. A sadness shone in Todd's soft eyes, "They yelled at me again. Called me daft, pushed me around. I've always been teased. Maybe I was dropped on my head as a cub or something."

"I'm sorry." Jeffries spoke softly, "I didn't mean to touch any sore nerves..."

Todd fought back a lump in his throat as he continued, "It's always been like that. Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. It's all so exhausting. When I screw up, I don't really mean to. It just happens and they yell at me for it."

"They sound like a bunch of bullies. Why do you even stay with them?" Jeffries asked.

Todd whimpered a little, tears beginning to form in his large eyes, "Because they're my pack. My family. I don't know if I could get by if it wasn't for them..."

Jeffries hugged the fox with her wings but it did little to quell the storm of tears building within him, "You deserve so much better, Todd...ya really do."

And with that, Todd began to cry, his warm salty tears rolling down his muzzle to the tip of his nose as he laid his head in his paws. Without thinking, Jeffries started licking the salty drops of Todd's tears from his nose and muzzle, tasting the bitter saline of the fox's sorrow on her tongue as she rubbed her face against his snout till his sobs quieted down.

A few more tears trailed down the bridge of Todd's muzzle as he sat up and wiped his eyes with his paws, "Thanks so much for being here to comfort me. I needed a good cry like that. Sometimes I like to cry when I'm alone and not around the other foxes. And thanks for kissing my tears away, no one has ever kissed my tears away before."

Jeffries smiled as she gently wiped the last few tears from Todd's snout with her wing, "You're welcome but I hate to see you cry. You're way too handsome for tears."

Todd felt himself blushing, "Handsome? No one has ever called me handsome before..."

"That's because they don't see you the way I do." Jeffries smiled as she snuggled up against her vulpine crush.

Todd sighed, "They always call me ugly and stupid. I never argue about it to their faces but it hurts a lot."

"Stupid?" Jeffries gasped, "But you're a very smart fox, Todd. You have a special kind of intelligence and if the other foxes can't see it then shame on them!"

Todd shook his head, "No, Jeffries. They are absolutely right. I'm not the sharpest knife in the butter churn."

The fat hen snuggled deeply into Todd's warm fur, "Don't talk about yourself like that, Todd. You're too good for them and it's their fault if they can't see that!"

Todd whimpered a little and blinked back a few tears, "I just wish they'd understand me a little better..."

The yellow hen sighed, "I get teased all the time for being fat and not a very good flyer. You're not alone in being an outcast." Jeffries watched another tear slide down Todd's muzzle and she tenderly kissed it away, "Besides, we're in this together."

Todd blinked his golden eyes a few times and sniffled, "So, you're saying we can be fat and stupid together?"

Jeffries giggled a bit, "Of course we can, it doesn't matter what we are as long as we have each other."

"Jeffries?" Todd spoke softly.

"Yes?" The hen replied.

"I love you. I don't care how many foxes there are in the world because you're the most beautiful vixen I have ever met." Todd replied as he nuzzled Jeffries with his long snout.

Jeffries smiled back, "And I don't care how many roosters there are. Todd, you're my soul mate and nothing will ever change that. Fox or not, you are beautiful on the inside and out and I will treasure you forever."

Todd smiled to himself, tears of joy glistening in his large gold eyes, "Thank you, Jeffries. You mean the world to me, too."

And with that, the big fat hen and goofy vulpine snuggled deeply with each other, feeling each other's body warmth and listening to their heartbeats as they watched the sun finally disappear and the stars come out. Although Jeffries belonged back on the farm and Todd should've been in his den, the two felt so cozy together that they fell asleep in a ball of red fur and yellow feathers. Jeffries used Todd as a warm, soft vulpine pillow while Todd treated Jeffries like a teddy bear. They both knew that no matter how much they were picked on and bullied, they would always have each other. Together. Forever. Always. A true romance.

The end.

**NOTE:** _I swear, this is officially the gushiest oneshot I have ever written. Anyway, keep in mind that I won't be submitting fanfics for a good long while here. Reason being I'll be too invested in Pokemon X version when it comes out in stores to consider writing fanfiction for a while. I may work a little on Littlest Pet Shop fics behind the scenes as I have a couple more ideas for them. One is about Sunil having a sad Christmas and the other is about Russell trying out ventriloquism since he has no artistic/performer talent like the other pets. Not sure when or if I'll go with those ideas but Closet-Ventriloquist Russell is pretty much in my headcannon._


End file.
